Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (“PCIe”) uses conventional credit-based flow control. In such a conventional credit-based flow control environment, one or more posted packets may block other packets, such as one or more completion packets for example. Hence it would be desirable and useful to avoid or reduce such blocking.